Supermarket Trip
by charming writer
Summary: Story about Castiel's first trip to Walmart with his friend Melissa's two year old daughter Charlotte whom he takes with him when she asks him to do so Whilst her Piper and Paige fight a demon even though he's never been before which Castiel thinks will be easy enough for him but when your a clueless angel who's not well vest in society things won't go according to plan will they?


Supermarket Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Castiel from Supernatural as he belongs to CW TV & Eric Kripe but I do own Melissa Hale Winchester though, my original Charmed character and her two year daughter Charlotte.

Authors Notes: Story about Castiel's first trip to Walmart with his friend Melissa's two year old daughter Charlotte whom he takes with him when she asks him to do so Whilsther Piper and Paige fight a demon even though he's never been before whichCastiel thinks will be easy enough for him but when your a clueless angel who's not well vest in society things won't go according to plan will they?

The double automatic doors opened up in the large Walmart store where Castiel and his friend Melissa's two year old daughter Charlotte walked through before they closed up behind them until the next lot of people passed on in.

Seeing people carrying around baskets in the store Castiel scanned for their location and found them beside the sliding doors.

He picked one up then took out the shopping list Mel had written him before consisting of food assortments, cleaning products and women's stuff which finished near the bottom wondering if he could get all that in there.

Spying a couple removing a small sized trolley from the aisle just over by the corner the dark haired man placed the basket back down and took Charlotte's hand going over to that after the two other people both walked off subsequently.

Studying the contraception carefully Castiel tried removing it without much luck there.

"You have to put money in it," A blonde haired lady next to him said prompting the angel to listen to her.

"Excuse me?," He asked, wonderingwhat she meant.

"The trolley." She answered back pointing at to the slotat the top right hand side corner.

"Oh right I see yes, thankyou," Castiel commented before clambering into his pocket, pullingout a wad of notes Mel had given him to purchase everything and shoved them against the slot not resulting in anything.

The woman opposite laughed stating, "No you have to put a dollar in there."

Answering her Castiel replied, "I have these." motioning the lady who responded back to. "A dollars a coin."

"Oh right then I don't have that," The man declared.

"That's okay," The woman stammered, gettingone out herself and another which she gave him. "You can take this one."

Receiving that from her Castiel uttered, "Thank you." before putting it inside the slot, releasingthe trolley from the one in front which he pulled back afterwards.

"No problems," She said last before continuing. "First time right?"

The angel nodded back truthfully as the woman smiled, "Thought so." Prior to looking at Charlotte grinning at her also before walking offafter saying, "Good luck."

Placing Charlotte's hand against the outer trolley railing Cass stared down at her proclaiming, "All right Charlotte let's go then."

Looking back up, hesaw the enormity of the store as he watched people walk up and down the aisles littered there as well as the separate clothes and electrical section also which scared him slightly.

Glancing back down, hethought out aloud. "Maybe this won't be so easy after all." Just as he and Mel's daughter started walking off afterwards.

Wandering down the fruit and veg aisle Cass saw all the different assortments laid out in their baskets and checked his list seeing what he needed there. Apples, orange's, banana's etc.

Seeing loose and packed ones Cass studied them carefully thinking which of the two to get.

A young family nearby was gettingbanana's when the husband went to get a clear bag for the individual bunches. "No, no get the packed ones love." His wife cried out to him. "There's more in them and they'recheaper." which the man did so afterwards making Castiel take notice of that.

Thinking how large Mel's family was Castiel viewed the orange packets below and checked the list again seeing the word written 'Satsuma' on them.

He picked thisup seeing the easy peel caption written down and placed that inside the trolley whilst Charlotte intuitively picked up an apple opposite going to eat it.

Seeing this Cass took it from her prompting an emotionaloutburst which didn't faze him. "No Charlotte you can't have this unless you've any money for it, okay?" "We're only getting what your mother needs." "So let's go then."

Coming round the corner fifteen minutes later with Charlotte and a trolley filled with vegetables, milk and bread Castiel looked at the next item on the list 'Baked Beans' and walked over to the neatly stacked self which stocked them.

Grabbing a tin from there the angel found it hard to remove due to it beingjammed against the front self end, butinstead of leaving that there and just picking up another one next to it Castiel continued trying to get it, yankingthat so hard the whole caved forward and collapsed on the floor in front after he pulled Charlotte and the trolley back prior to putting the tin inside.

The onlooking shoppers gasped out aloud and Charlotte laughed at Cass as an employee walked over to him .

Noticing them and him, hereplied, "It was stuck." "I'm sorry." whilst the Walmart man just stared on ahead amazed how that actually happened.

Turning round the six foot two inch man snorted, "I will help put them back again." which he did so before moving on afterwards.

That was funny certainly, butnot so much as him asking a woman next, "I need tampons." "Where are they?" getting a weird reaction from her saying, 'Hold on a secyou do know women wear them right?' which Castiel beinga clueless angel of course didn't know what his comment had meant.

Smiling slightly the women pointed at the aisle opposite bating, "There down that way." which the gentlemen replied back, "Thank you," ahead of going to it.

Searching the different brands Castiel didn't realizethere were so many and how women could actually use them. Scented, unscented, light, medium or super. Large or small.

He withdrew a scented box and opened that up smelling it.

A couple of college students over by the other side who'd been spying on him thinking it was cutewhat he was doing, althoughunhygienic at the same time strolled by exclaiming, "Hi there are you okay?"

Veering round Cass answered, "I'm not sure really." "I don't know which ones to get?"

Replacing the tampon he'd smelt the man continued, "Perhaps you ladies can assist me?"

"Sure yeah." One of them replied before adding. "My name's Lorna and this is Rachel."

Her friend laughed sheepishly as Castiel said, "Hello there," not realizingthe women were flirting with him.

"So do you know heavy she is the woman you'rebuying them for?" Lorna asked first then. "And what type she normally gets?"

"Not really." "I've never been intimate with Melissa to know that," Castiel commented making the women look each other funny like just as he realizedhis mistake and corrected. "In that she's not my girlfriend, Imean."

"Oh sure of course not yeah," The other surmised agreeing.

"She was off out somewhere and so wrote this list in a hurry been why it's not detailed really." He responded to her.

"Okay then," The brunette haired woman nodded relaying. "Most women are normal flowed so they buy regular, usually." "And they don't care whether they'rescented or not because you only pay extra for that in the price and not the quality really."

"I see," Cass stipulated putting a box inside his trolley. "Thank you ladies."

The two women laughed sheepishly at him. "Your welcome sweetie." Then looked down at Charlotte subsequently stating, "You're daughters gorgeous by the way." "How old is she?"

He corrected them expressing, "Charlotte is not my offspring, butmy friend Melissa's."

"That's a shame," Lorna spouted prior to saying what she did next ahead of her and Rachel moving off. "You two look so great together there."

The angel stood there dis-understanding what they meant and then walked offafterwards thinking Charlotte was just behind him when she actually stayed behind where she was looking at the different coloredboxes littered there.

Picking up another item down a contrasting aisle Cass turned round to give it to Charlotte to place inside the trolley when he noticed she wasn't there.

Going wide eyed the man peered up scouring round for her. "Charlotte," He replied a few times horrified wandering off searching for her down the other gangways until Cass finally found her with someone who'd stopped by after seeing her alone.

"Charlotte your okay, thankheavens," The celestial being sported relievedly.

"Is she with the you?" The person inquired.

"She is yes thank you." Castiel answered them.

"I was just about to take her to the front desk and report her missing when I saw her wandering round looking for someone obviously," They responded back.

"Thank you for finding her," Cass alliterated. "I didn't realizeshe was missing." "It's my first time here and the stores, sobig."

The person smiled warmly, saying, "I understand what you mean." Prior to adding. "Got kids myself actually." "It's good she didn't go offoutside."

"Yes it is," Charlotte's guardian threaded. "Thank you again." "Come on Charlotte."

The little girl did what Cass bade holding his hand, whichhe gripped more tightly so she wouldn't do that again going offto find their shopping trolley which wasn't where it was when they got there.

"Oh great," The taller individual moaned replying having to get another trolley and start over again, whichhe and her went down to do them.

"You lost her inWalmart?," Piper Halliwell stated mortifiedly to Castiel inside Halliwell Manor lounge after vanquishing the demon she Mel and Paige went to.

"I didn't mean to Piper," The man answered back before saying, "I'm sorry."

"Your sorry?," The dark haired woman continued. "She could've walked out of the store into the car park and got run over by someone or been taken from there."

"I know yes," Cass retorted. "I cannot express my apologies enough really."

"Apologies?," Piper startled at him. "She's two years old Cass." "Charlotte doesn't understand anything truly and has no road sense either."

"I understand," The angel demised.

"So why didn't you put her inthe cubbyseat at the top of the trolley then?," The latter questioned him.

"Because Castiel's never been to a supermarket before mom so it's not his fault entirely," Melissa contrived holdingCharlotte against who was upset looking. "I mean he didn't intend to lose her purposely."

"Of course not, Iwould never," Her friend uttered truthfully.

"I know Cass," Mel answered him touching his right hand warmly which he smiled back thanking. "I shouldn't have let him go there by himself when he didn't know what he was doing," She continued saying.

"That's okay," Paige declared. "People make mistakes right and they learn from it?" "God knows I've made a few of them in my life."

"Exactly," Mel spluttered back defending. "The main point is he found her again."

"And kids are intuitive," The half white lighter amended. "So they wanna know everything."

"Fine then," Piper stated. "I have to go in the kitchen and get dinner started." "Leo will be home with the boys shortly."

"Okay," Mel proclaimed aft just as Piper walked of.

Crouching down afterwards she looks at her daughter smarting, "I'm just goannasee Cass out and then I'll be back in a minute okay?"

Charlotte nodded at her understandably.

Walking over to the front door Mel opened that up and spoke to him again. "All right then I'll see you whenever Cass."

Looking at her sadly the angel replied, "I'm sorry."

"I know mate," Mel surmised. "You didn't mean it." "It's okay."

Touching her hands, heuttered, "Thank you." Before walking out finally afterwards whilst the eldest Charmed One closed the door behind him.

The End.


End file.
